


The Element of Surprise

by AgentBarryAllen (Sweet_Tea_Owl)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, haha yeah...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Tea_Owl/pseuds/AgentBarryAllen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Len kissed Ray and the one time Ray kissed Len</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Element of Surprise

**1**

Ray had been in a daze the whole evening. Sara, Len, and himself had been sent on a mission to get info from a known ally of Vandal Savage while they were holding a gala. He went through the motions, dancing with Sara on and off while she took a turn around the room, casing out the security. Well, Sara was, Ray had his eyes on Len at all times. It's not that he thought Len would get into trouble if Ray didn't watch him. It was that he couldn't tear his eyes off of him, he'd tried. Len was wearing a tailored navy suit with a tie a darker shade of blue. He paired the suit with a charcoal gray jacket and a blue plaid scarf. He looked like he'd just left GQ photo shoot and the lighting along with the blue of his suit and scarf brought out his eyes. He even had a red pocket square that added a color variety to the whole ensemble. When Len had stepped onto the bridge wearing it Ray had been struck dumb. Ray didn't know what it was about this suit but it did _things_ to him. He wished he could take a picture of it just so he could stare at it till he figured it out. It made him wish he could run his hands over it, feeling Len's hard body beneath the expensive fabric. The suit made him want to use a cheesy pickup line. That suit _would_ look amazing on Ray's floor, though.

Ray watched as woman after woman tried to ask Len to dance but he turned down each one in favor of watching Ray and Sara move about the room. The song ended and Sara instructed Ray to go join Len while she distracted the guard so they could leave without being noticed. Ray walked over to Len and for a moment he was caught in Len's intense gaze before Len's eyes slid off him to watch Sara. They watched Sara order a drink from the bar and then take the drink over to a burly guard. Sara stumbled and dumped the whole thing over the man and then she simpered an apology and the man was putty in her beautiful blond hands. Len grabbed Ray's hand, shocking him, and led him down the now unguarded hall to the hosts office.

They searched the office together. Ray looked through files while Len placed bug strategically around the room. Ray found himself accidentally drawn away from the file in his hands when Len stretched up to place a bug along the top of painting. The perfectly tailored trousers pulled tight across Len's ass. Len suddenly dropped down and spun around to face Ray, startling him and making him drop the file. Len stalked over to Ray and Ray backed up, bumping into the desk behind him.

Len grabbed Ray's thighs and lifted him up onto the desk, inserting himself between them and then he pulled Ray into one of the filthiest kisses Ray had ever had the pleasure of being a part of.  Len licked into Ray's mouth, rubbing his tongue against Ray's, and Ray shuddered and whimpered. Ray ground forward against Len and sucked on his tongue, not bothering to question Len's abrupt actions.

Len broke the kiss just as the guard from before entered the room and suddenly it made sense. Len quickly slipped into the embarrassed lover role and Ray followed his lead. They managed to fool the guard and made it into the hallway without a hitch. Ray had just started to obsess over the kiss when Sara busted into the hall and all Hell broke loose. In the midst of the fight Ray forgot about the incident and it wasn't until much later, when he was back in his room, did he allow himself to think about it.

 

**2**

Ray is in the inventing zone and Len is just hanging around being a nuisance when Ray manages to trip over thin air and starts tumbling face first towards the ground. He closed his eyes tight to avoid looking at the hard surface rushing towards him when a tight grip wrapped around his wrist and his momentum swung his torso to face the owner of the hand as an arm came up to support his back. Ray opened his eyes to find himself face to face with Leonard Snart in the middle of a French dip. Ray wasn't the only one surprised and Len's eyes were wide with shock momentarily before he schooled his face into a smirk.

 

"Woah, thanks! You saved me!" Ray blushed, he sounded way to breathy.

 

"However will you repay me?" Len teased lightly.

 

"I have no idea. What do you want? A mod for the cold gun?" Ray's mind started to slip back into inventor mode and he forgot he was still being dipped.

 

"No, I was thinking something for enjoyable," and the Len closed the distance between their faces and kissed Ray to within an inch of his life, nearly negating the saving of it. Ray's mind went blank and any complaints he _should_ have had from being kissed by a known criminal flew out the window, taking his sanity with them. Len licked into Ray's mouth and Ray melted, going boneless in Len's arms.

 

A whistle broke them out of the kiss and they parted to see Mick standing in the doorway leering.

  
"So when's the wedding, haircut? You better make an honest man out of my Boss." Len and Ray blushed and sputtered but Len didn't let go of Ray, his glare at Mick only halfhearted. Ray stepped away from Len reluctantly and Mick left the room with an angry Len chasing after him.

 

**3**

Ray was walking down the hall of the Waverider with Dr. Stein when Len appeared from around the corner, marching straight towards Ray. Ray only had a moment to panic before Len grabbed his shoulders and slammed him against the wall.

 

Martin made a noise of protest but Len cut him off with a, "If you know what's good for you, old man, you'll get lost." Martin left quickly, probably to go get Rip, and Len focused on Ray.

 

"You modified my gun," It wasn't a question.

 

Len stared at him with an unreadable expression and Ray became even more nervous, "I'm sorry! I thought you would like it! I change it back as soon as you put me down." 

 

"Nerd," Len's face changed to show fond exasperation, and before Ray could question why such a look was on Len's face, he was being kissed.

 

It wasn't an 'I want to fuck you' kiss. It was a 'You are too damn cute' kiss. A soft press of lips that contrasted drastically with the fact that he was being pressed against the wall.

 

Len drew back from the kiss right as Rip rounded the corner with Martin in tow and shoved Ray, "Next time ask first." And Len walked away leaving Ray to lean against the wall in shock. Martin and Rip reached Ray and started checking him for injuries but found none. They tried to ask Ray what happened but Ray gave them no response, and Len laughed just before he disappeared from sight.

 

**4**

It was Christmas on the Waverider and Kendra had put up mistletoe all over the ship. So far Ray had managed to avoid standing under it but it started to move it around, always appearing in a different place. It was only a matter of time before Ray was caught unaware under a doorway by Len. He was having a normal conversation with Jax when Len hooked a hand around Ray's neck and pulled him into a filthy kiss, licking, sucking, and biting at Ray's mouth until his knees felt boneless and he moaned. Len broke the kiss as quickly as he started it and disappeared back to wherever he appeared from.

 

Ray looked back at Jax to see a look of surprise and horror before he walked away, muttering something about not needing to see that.

 

**5**

 

It was Jax's 21st birthday and almost everyone was shitfaced. The party had dissolved into games you'd expect to see at sleepovers and middle school parties.

 

Sara finished a downing a bottle of smirnoff and she slammed it down on the table, "Okay ladies, gather 'round. We're playing seven minutes in heaven and no complaining." Jax, Kendra and Len dragged over Ray and Rip and they all sat down in a circle. Len and Sara made eye contact and Sara nodded.

 

"Len is going first," Sara rolled over the bottle and Len spun it. Ray's stomach flipped as he watched the bottle slow to stop in front of him. Jax collapsed in a fit of giggles. Before Ray could protest Sara manhandled him into the 'closet' with Len and locked the door. 

 

"You and Sara planned this didn't you," Ray backed up against the door and Len quickly moved into his space.

 

"So what if we did?" Len smirked and brushed his lips against Ray's, "What're you gonna do about it?" He didn't give Ray a chance to answer and soon he had Ray plastered against the door. Ray was a moaning wrecked mess and he had a leg hooked over Len's hip as Len ground into his, when the door opened behind him and they fell back onto the ground. 

 

They groaned in pain and Len rolled off Ray. Staring down at them was a smiling, smug, Rip Hunter.

 

**+1**

 

 It had been three weeks since Jax's birthday and they still hadn't talked about their seven minutes in heaven. The day after Jax's birthday everyone woke up to hangovers and Chronos blasting yet another hole in the hull of the Waverider. They had finally outrun the temporal bounty hunter and Ray had the time to make repairs to his suit that it so sorely needed. 

 

Ray had the suit miniaturized in front of him and Len was sitting at a table next to him. Ray worked silently on the suit while Len read a book and they didn't talk about what had happened. Just like they hadn't talked about all the other times they'd kissed. It was kinda their thing and so far it worked. 

 

"Hey Len, can you hand me that, please?" Ray didn't look up from the suit, trusting Len to know what he was talking about.

 

Len closed his book and grabbed the tool Ray needed, passing it to him, "Here you go."

 

"Thanks, babe," Ray took it from Len and gave him a quick peck on the lips, then he went back to work. Len blushed and stared at Ray but Ray missed it, fully immersed in his work. 

 

It wasn't until Len had left and Ray had finished working on his suit that he realized what he'd done. _He'd_ kissed Len this time. Every other time they'd kissed it had been Len who initiated them. Ray initiated it this time and then he'd just gone back to work. Then Len left! Was he mad? Maybe all the previous kisses had just been Len messing around and Ray had made it weird. He had no choice but to ask Len about it. He looked all over the ship but after not being able to find him anywhere he gave up and went back to his room. 

 

That's where he found Len, propped up against Ray's headboard, reading his book like he belonged there.

 

He looked up from his book and smiled, "About time you finished working. I've been waiting here for hours," He said sarcastically. Ray couldn't hold back anymore and he walked over to the bed and crawled onto it until he was straddling Len. Len stared up at him with a questioning look and brought his hands up to rest on his hips. Ray's bravado ran out and he stared back at Len, hoping he would make the first move so Ray wouldn't have to. He didn't. Instead he locked eyes with Ray and tightened his hands on Ray's hips, goading him. Ray rolled his eyes and gathered up what was left of his courage to lean down and kissed Len. As soon as Ray's lips touched Len's he took over the kiss and he opened Ray's mouth with his tongue, kissing him deeply. Ray moaned and Len rolled them onto Ray's back. They made out like teenagers for what felt like hours until Len pulled back.

 

"Wait, no! Why'd you stop?" Ray tried to capture Len's lips again but he evaded Ray and pushed him back down on the bed.

 

"Don't worry we'll get back to that," Len smiled, "But now we're going to talk."

 

"Oh no, do you think that's a good idea?"

 

"Not really but it has to be done," Len sat up and got off Ray, then he grinned, "So what do you think about going steady, doll face?"

 

"Well gee Len, that sound's swell!" They both laughed and Len pecked Ray on the lips.

 

"But seriously, I'd love too, Len," Ray smiled shyly.

 

"Good. Because we've been dating for a month now so I figured we better make it official."

 

"What?"

 

"Don't think about it too much," Len rolled back on top of Ray and kissed him silent and they didn't come up for air for a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> The Suit: http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/37500000/Wentworth-Miller-Covers-August-Man-Malaysia-September-2014-wentworth-miller-37507385-903-1222.jpg
> 
> Oh my god this sucks but I've done all I can to finish this.


End file.
